


Our Daughter

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, M/M, deans dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Sam and Gabes daughter dies





	

The scene was serene to some, creepy to others.

The moon stood high in the sky, a gentle breeze whipped sand around their feet. The quiet snores of their daughter broke a silence that had fallen upon the island. Well not entirely, but it felt like it.

Gabriel had their daughter sleeping on his shoulder, Sam's hand in his own. They walked along the beach, occasionally hearing shitty karaoke from a bar across the road.

It never woke their daughter though, she didn't wake from her cocoon of her father's warm jacket and arms, as well as the love from them both.

They walked back to the hotel, checked in with the scanner. Their daughter, Ava, she still hadn't awoke after Sam carefully manoeuvred her arm to scan the wristband.

When they reached their room, she awoke. Gabriel was laying her down in the middle of their bed, while Sam locked the doors, blocking out the noise from the Karaoke. He watched as Ava rubbed her eyes and her eyes quivered.

She often cried if she wasn't able to feel Gabriel or Sam.

"I got it, don't worry" Sam whispered and laid beside their daughter. He held her hand, having no way to communicate with his deaf-blind daughter.

Gabriel watched as she reached around until she found Sam's chest, before she crawled onto his chest.

They'd known from the start that all of her illnesses combined meant that she'd die young, the date being around this time.

They just never expected it to be this night. That's just what happens when your child is born prematurely, deaf, blind, under-developed lungs and heart and from a drug-addicted mother.

Sam was the most upset. He called reception, asked them to call an ambulance, that his daughter had died.

He put the phone down before any questions were asked, curled close to his fallen husband, and sobbed.

Sam hadn't sobbed this hard since Dean died.


End file.
